Paxton
Paxton *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top speed': 15-20 mph Paxton, nicknamed "Pax", is a young, dark green diesel engine. He often brings slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to other parts of the Island. Bio Paxton was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. Paxton works at the Blue Mountain Quarry and was once involved in an accident there when Blondin Bridge collapsed. He was then sent to the Vicarstown Dieselworks for repairs. Upon his return to work at the quarry, Paxton overheard Luke telling Thomas about how the little green engine knocked a yellow engine into the sea. Paxton told Diesel about what he had heard. Diesel decided that Luke should be punished and set out with Paxton to expose Luke. However, Paxton felt bad and helped Thomas and Luke out by bringing Victor to talk to Luke and the Fat Controller. Paxton almost got into a collision with Winston when he was a runaway, but luckily he stopped just in time. Afterwards, he warned Gordon to be checked over after an accident with stone. When Gordon ignored his warnings and broke down, Paxton brought him to the Steamworks to be repaired. After Sir Topham Hatt told Paxton among other engines to be careful near the bumpy track, Paxton then messed around on the damaged track with Thomas, causing Thomas to collide with Toby. After Toby says Thomas "Lost his puff" Paxton searches for the "Puff" and makes himself look silly in front of Stephen and Victor. He then learns that "Puff" means steam. He was later used by Diesel 10 to steal Christmas decoration from Tidmouth sheds, but soon lost patience and left to collect the truck Sir Topham Hatt told him to collect. Diesel once got the other diesels to hide from him, but Paxton eventually found him, stranded on the branch line, with no fuel, and shunted him to the next station for him to stock up. At Christmas time, he was given the job of transporting a Christmas tree to Ulfstead Castle. But the tree caused him to derail, and when Diesel passed by, he refused to help Paxton. That night, Paxton pretended to be the Ghost of Christmas Present to try and remind Diesel of the true meaning of Christmas, but Diesel was too scared to listen and ran away. Persona Paxton is a young, gentle diesel who often works in or around the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He is good-hearted and well meaning, but gullible, naïve, and easily misled. He also has a short attention span. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader and can sometimes find thinking for himself and making big decisions difficult. This may result in him being pressured into a situation he might not necessarily be comfortable with. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will have the conscience and the self-assertion to do what he himself feels is right. As a result, the other steam engines find that he is likable and Paxton particularly looks up to Thomas at times. He also works alongside the narrow gauge engines frequently. However, Paxton can easily misjudge situations, misplace his trust in someone who might not have everyone's best interests at heart, and is a rather impressionable diesel, but his good nature will ultimately show him for who really wants to be. Livery Paxton is painted dark green with yellow lining. His traction rods and front bufferbeam are painted a rusty orange colour. His paint is chipped in places, and shows signs of weathering. Appearances * Season 1 - Big Strong Murdoch and Trust a Diesel * Season 2 - Slow Coaches, Frozen Owen, Stories of the Sea, Molly's Coal Delivery (cameo), Disaster on Sodor (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - The New Controller (cameo), Saving Sidney, Ghost Stories, Bill, Ben and Derek (mentioned), Disappearing Diesels, and Bertram and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - Duke and Smudger's Past Adventures, Special Engines, The Wrong Sort of Coal (does not speak), and Broken Down Crane * Season 5 - The Big City Engine (cameo), Thumper and the Avalanche, Stanley's Branch Line, Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem, and A Surprise for Oliver * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Diesel's Christmas Surprise, and James and the Royal Train * Season 7 - Salty and the Small Engines * Season 8 - Sidney Saves the Day (flashback cameo), Henry Gets the Coaches (cameo), and The Diesel that Stole Christmas Specials: * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper * The Big Race Trivia * Paxton was never named in Day of the Diesels with the exception of the song. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway